Marcin (apostoł Galii)
Marcin z Tours (łac. Martinus Turonensis), święty Marcin (ur. w roku 317 lub 335 w Sabarii w Panonii - zm. 8 listopada 397 w Candes nad rz. Vienne) – biskup Tours, święty Kościoła katolickiego i prawosławnego, Wyznawca. Badacze wysunęli dwie hipotezy dotyczące daty narodzin Marcina z Tours. Wynikają one z rozbieżności w chronologii u różnych autorów starożytnych i średniowiecznych. Zwolennicy tak zwanej chronologii krótkiej datują przyjście na świat świętego na rok 335 – za Sulpicjuszem Sewerem, który twierdził, że Marcin przyjął chrzest w wieku osiemnastu lat, po czym służył przez dwa lata w wojsku, do roku 356. Innego zdania są zwolennicy tak zwanej chronologii długiej, według której Marcin urodził się około roku 317. Powołują się oni na Grzegorza z Tours, który datował urodziny Marcina na jedenasty rok panowania Konstantyna Wielkiego. Według chronologii długiej służba wojskowa świętego trwała 25 lat, a jego chrzest mógł odbyć się na krótko przed nią lub zaraz po niej. Obie daty narodzin Marcina z Tours mają swoich zwolenników wśród współczesnych uczonych. Marcin urodził się w Sabarii, na terenie rzymskiej prowincji Panonia. W niektórych tekstach starożytnych i średniowiecznych nazwa miejscowości została przekazana jako Savaria. Historykom nie udało się ustalić dokładnego położenia Sabarii. Przez wieki kilkanaście miejscowości leżących na terenie obecnych Węgier, Chorwacji, Serbii i Austrii powoływało się na tradycję, zgodnie z którą właśnie tam urodził się św. Marcin. Za najbardziej prawdopodobne wielu uczonych przyjmuje utożsamienie Sabarii z Szombathely na Węgrzech. Współcześnie licznych zwolenników ma też miejsce, gdzie wybudowano opactwo Pannonhalma pod wezwaniem świętego. Inne lokalizacje, np. Sárvár czy Sveti Martin na Muri(ang.), są uważane za wątpliwe. Jego ojciec, który doszedł do godności trybuna, nadał synowi imię pochodzące od boga wojny Marsa. Jako dziecko przeniósł się wraz z rodzicami do Pavii, miasta we Włoszech. Tam poznał chrześcijan i, mając zaledwie 10 lat, wpisał się na listę katechumenów. Rodzina świętego nie chciała się zgodzić na jego chrzest, również miejscowy biskup był temu niechętny, obawiając się gniewu ojca Marcina. Stąd też św. Marcin przyjął chrzest później. W wieku 15 lat św. Marcin obrał stan żołnierski i został rzymskim legionistą, przysięgę złożył jednak dopiero po osiągnięciu pełnoletności, tj. w wieku 17 lat. W roku 338 św. Marcin wraz ze swoim garnizonem został przeniesiony do Galii w okolice miasta Amiens. To tutaj miało miejsce znane zdarzenie z jego życia. Zimą, gdy napotkał półnagiego żebraka, oddał mu połowę swojej żołnierskiej opończy. W nocy po tym zdarzeniu w swoim śnie zobaczył Chrystusa odzianego w jego płaszcz, który mówił do aniołów: "Patrzcie, jak mnie Marcin, katechumen, przyodział". Chrzest święty przyjął – jak to było wówczas w zwyczaju – w Wielkanoc 339 roku. Po przyjęciu chrztu św. Marcin postanowił zrezygnować ze służby wojskowej. Panowało wówczas przekonanie, iż chrześcijaninowi nie godzi się być żołnierzem, gdyż z tym zawodem związane jest przelewanie krwi. Nie było jeszcze wówczas dla chrześcijan formalnych zakazów, wprowadzili je później papieże: św. Damazy I w 370 i św. Syrycjusz w 386. Okazja do wystąpienia z wojska nadarzyła się św. Marcinowi w 356 r. Wówczas to towarzyszył ówczesnemu Cezarowi Julianowi w wyprawie do Galii przeciwko germańskim plemionom łupiącym te tereny. Był wówczas zwyczaj, że żołnierzom w przeddzień bitwy, dla zwiększenia morale, dawano podwójny żołd. Wówczas to Marcin poprosił zamiast żołdu o zwolnienie go ze służby w wojsku. Rozgniewany tym dowódca kazał go aresztować. Marcin poprosił wtedy, aby pozwolono mu do bitwy pójść bez broni w pierwszym szeregu, a on walczyć będzie jedynie znakiem krzyża. Następnego dnia Germanie poprosili jednak o pokój. Po powrocie z wojny Marcin uzyskał już łatwo zwolnienie z wojska. Pojechał wówczas na Węgry do swoich rodziców. Zdołał ich przed śmiercią nawrócić na wiarę chrześcijańską. W drodze powrotnej do Galii zatrzymał się w Mediolanie. Okazało się, iż tamtejszy biskup jest arianinem; gdy Marcin zaczął występować przeciw arianom, ci wyrzucili go z miasta. Z Mediolanu Marcin udał się do Francji, do miasta Poitiers. Został tam serdecznie przyjęty przez tamtejszego biskupa św. Hilarego. Gdy wyznał biskupowi, iż jego pragnieniem jest poświęcić się Bogu, żyjąc życiem ascety, ten wydzielił mu w pobliskim Ligugé pustelnię. Marcin zamieszkał tam z kilkoma towarzyszami. Stał się w ten sposób w 360 r. ojcem życia zakonnego we Francji. W 371 r. zmarł biskup Tours, ponieważ sława życia i cudów świętego mnicha znana była w całej okolicy, kapłani i wierni pragnęli, aby Marcin przyjął godność biskupa. Żeby go do tego skłonić użyto wybiegu: jeden z mieszczan pojechał do świętego z prośbą o przyjazd do miasta i uzdrowienie chorej żony. Kiedy tylko Marcin pojawił się w mieście, jego mieszkańcy siłą przywiedli go do katedry, błagając o przyjęcie godności biskupa. W ten sposób został wybrany przez aklamację. 4 lipca 371 roku otrzymał święcenia kapłańskie i sakrę biskupią. Godność biskupią sprawował 25 lat. Wprowadził nowy styl pracy: o ile do tej pory biskup mieszkał przy katedrze i tam przyjmował petentów, o tyle św. Marcin prawie stale był poza domem wśród wiernych. Często uczestniczył w synodach, odwiedzał sąsiednich biskupów, był zaprzyjaźniony ze świętymi: Ambrożym, Wiktorynem i Paulinem z Noli. Gdy był już starszy, założył klasztor w Marmoutier(14 km od Tours), gdzie najczęściej przebywał. Żył bardzo skromnie, a swoje ciało umartwiał, nosząc włosiennicę oraz postami i pokutą za grzechy swoich wiernych. Rozpoczął na Zachodzie regularne akcje burzenia świątyń i bałwanów pogańskich oraz wycinania świętych gajów. Dzięki nadzwyczajnej gorliwości w tym procederze (połączonym z profanowaniem ołtarzy i wizerunków pogańskich bóstw), wkrótce z jego diecezji zniknęły wszystkie świątynie pogańskie. W dowód zasług Francuzi uczynili go swym patronem. Gdy w 383 r. zamordowano cesarza Gracjana, jego następca postanowił wszystkich zwolenników swojego poprzednika zabić. Wówczas święty Marcin wybrał się w podróż i tak stanowczo bronił skazanych, że wkrótce zostali uwolnieni. W sprawie swoich wiernych pojechał również do Trewiru. Żona cesarza, arianka, nie chciała go wpuścić do pałacu; jednakże Marcin nie zrezygnował, dopóki nie spotkał się z cesarzem Walentynianem II. Na synodzie w Bordeaux w 384 r. potępiono Pryscyliana, w wyniku czego cesarz Magnus Maksymus skazał go oraz jego zwolenników na śmierć. Marcin ponownie wybrał się do Trewiru, by błagać o łaskę dla heretyków. Niestety przybył za późno i wrócił do Tours bardzo tym zgnębiony. Interwencja Marcina spotkała się z atakiem ze strony wrogich mu hierarchów, że sprzyja heretykom, broniąc ich. Jesienią 397 r. św. Marcin doprowadził do zgody między wiernymi z Candes a tamtejszym duchowieństwem. Po powrocie, wyczerpany, zmarł 8 listopada. W pogrzebie brało udział wielu biskupów i kapłanów, około 2000 mnichów i mniszek oraz wielkie tłumy wiernych. Jego ciało sprowadzono Loarą do Tours i pochowano 11 listopada. Kategoria:Święty